Love as false as Cressid
by Ahisaki Usami
Summary: Every sin has a bittersweet story. A man who live with his pride and ego fall in love with a man of insecurities, greed and lust.
1. Prologue

**From false to false, among false maids in love,**

 **Upbraid my falsehood! when they've said 'as false**

 **As air, as water, wind, or sandy earth,**

 **As fox to lamb, as wolf to heifer's calf,**

 **Pard to the hind, or stepdame to her son,'**

 **'Yea,' let them say, to stick the heart of falsehood,**

 **'As false as Cressid.'**

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and realizes it was morning already. He glanced at the sleeping man beside him, owning the flaming red hair. Amused by the man's figure, Kuroko kissed his shoulder up to the neck. A small hum from the man indicate that he already woken up.

"Good morning Seijuro…" Kuroko greeted the red head and kissed him in the cheeks.

"—mornin' already?"

"Yep…"

"Tetsuya… how can you be so cute in the morning? It should be illegal you know" Akashi rise from his slumber and imprison Kuroko's slim body in his ripped arms.

"Wait—I have work today, I should go… I promise I'll be back later... and I need to—"

"To go back to him?" Akashi's expression was frightening as if he was holding a fragile butterfly in his hands. Kuroko can feel the chill down to his spines.

"You know that I have to" Kuroko let his arms freed from Akashi's arms and embraced him back.

"When will you become totally mine?" Akashi's dark expression became more calm and needy.

Kuroko didn't answered back because he really don't know what to say or what answer did Akashi is expecting from him so he chose not to.

The bluenette took a cold shower as a punishment to himself. A punishment for his sins. He did not know how many times he had done this but he can clearly remember how it started, it was from the moment he let himself be eaten by lust and greed.

No words has ever spoken since he got out of the shower. Akashi on the other hand was just sitting on the couch, staring at his coffee. The day will start just like the usual, as if they don't know each other, denying each one's presence until the day that they can meet again and share a hot lustful moment covered with lies, betrayal and unfaithfulness.

* * *

Today he will back from who he really is. Knocking at the door of a mansion, he knew and was very aware that behind those huge door, someone is waiting for his return with a bright smile on his face and a true loyal love will be showered upon him—a sinful man.

The door opened, Kuroko took a deep breath and smile like nothing in this world could ever make him happy aside from him.

"Tetsuya my love..."

* * *

.

.

.

Flee fornication. Every sin that a man doeth is without the body; but he that committeth fornication sinneth against his own body. ( **1 Corinthians 6:18** **)**


	2. Love I

"The future for me is already a thing of the past -You were my first love and you will be my last"  
― Bob Dylan,

* * *

 **Act I: "** _ **Caritas and Avaritia"**_

 **Part I**

.

.

Love at first sight. Midorima Shintarou never expected in his twenty years of living that he'll ever fall in love, especially with a man. Those clear aqua eyes and locks invited his desires to a paradise with no option of going back. He is well aware of all the consequences he might face if he pursue those feelings.

Midorima is a college student taking a degree in medicine. His parents are both graduates in a prestigious college school in Europe then became successful doctors of their own fields, and being successful means they are wealthy and rich as hell. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he never had to do anything aside from studying and dreaming to be doctor just like his parents.

But not like any other rich families, Midorima's parents are humble and kind so he grow up in a loving household. And when he confess that he is gay, his mother tearfully hugged him and said "be the seme" and his father just pinched the bridge of his nose as he can't comprehend her wife's addiction with BL comics. Midorima Shintarou's life is what anyone would dream for. Prosperous living with ever kind and loving parents. But a hollow part in his heart—deep inside him is still missing, and he had the feeling that the man sitting near the window while reading Pride and Prejudice is the 'one'.

Midorima gather all his courage to walk and talk to the teal haired man "Excuse me—"

The man stared at him without any expression.

"Uhh—" being stared at makes the green head blush "according to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces.. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts—" .

He paused for a brief moment to breathe. Until the teal haired man opened his mouth and said "—condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."

Surprised on what he heard from those luscious lips "you like Plato?"

The man smiled at him "yeah..."

"Can I sit here?" Midorima forgot his shyness. He don't want to miss this chance to talk who he believe his ' _other half'._ He placed his books on the table and laptop on the empty chair.

"Ah! S-sorry for being rude… My name is Midorima Shintarou" initiating a handshake when meeting someone is a habit of his that is impossible to get rid of.

Surprisingly, the man reaches his hands and smiled at him "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya"


End file.
